WowzaA Surprise for the Ortons
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley and Randy are surprised to no end when they find this out
1. Chapter 1

Kinley was looking at some tat's don't know what she want to get done although the chinese symbol for freedom was looking pretty tight... thinking what the hell

"Can I help you?" Stacy asked

"Well I was wanting to get this tat on my upper back do you have any time free today?" Kinley asked

"Let me go and check is there anyone that you would like to do the tat for you?" Stacy asked

"Is Shannon Moore around, if so and if he has the time him please" Kinley answered

"I'll check for you can I get your name and number and since he isn't here right now I can call him and find out then call you" Stacy asked

"Thats fine my name is Kinley Orton" Kinley answered then gave Stacy her phone number when her phone rang "Hey hey Viper where are you?"

"Behind you sweetie" Randy answered and pulled his wife into his arms "Getting a tat honey or thinking of one?"

"Yes baby here it is" Kinley stated and showed Randy the tat she was going to get and Randy just smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Its tight is Shannon going to do it for ya?" Randy questioned

"I am calling him now to see if he can" Stacy answered "I will call you in a few he is at a doctor's appointment with his wife"

"Okay thanks" Kinley stated and she and Randy walk out hand in hand

As the couple walked around Southern Pines they found a place to eat and sat down and after ordering their food Kinley's phone started to ring

"Hello this is Kinley Orton" Kinley answered

"Mrs Orton this is Lily from Dr. Stephanie Cena's office we have your test results in can you come in around 3 hon?" Lily asked

"Thats fine we will see you there" Kinley stated and hung up and smiled at Randy who had this questioning look on his face while he was holding his wife's hand

Kinley and Randy have been married for a little over 2 years and madly in love with each other, but also wanting to have a baby and have been trying to concive for the last year and no luck. Randy and Kinley met four years ago when she was still married to her ex husband who was physically busive and she was actually at a house show for Monday night Raw with one of her best friends Stephanie Cena. Since Stephanie was also married to John Cena and she introduced Kinley and Randy and they have been together ever since.

"Who was that baby?" Randy questioned

"Dr Cena's nurse she needs us back at 3 honey she has my test results in and wants to go over them with us" Kinley answered while she smiled at her husband who she was very much in love with

"Well baby how about after lunch we head home for a bit till we have to leave for your appointment or do you want to go shopping?" Randy asked while looking at his wife who he loves very much

"Why don't we go shopping honey I need to find some more tanks and all and some new jeans but lets do that after my appointment honey I would love to just walk around hon and just be with you" Kinley answered

"Your cheesy you know that baby" Randy stated and smiled

It wasn't long till their food was brought out and after eating and paying the bill they walked out and Randy pulled Kinley close and just wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close. The couple just walked around the shopping stores window shopping and talking about the next tour what was starting this next week and Randy was happy that Kinley was going to join him on this tour he loved having his wife close to him and loved having her with him.

The time passed quickly and they were now sitting in Dr Stephanie Cena's office waiting on her to come in and go over test results with them Randy was worried about Kinley and hoping that it was nothing serious and was brought back to reality when Kinley's Doctor walked in

"Hey sweetie" Dr Cena stated "Hi Randy"

"Hey sweetie. So whats up. Why did you want to see me again after poking me for blood this morning and all that fun stuff?" Kinley questioned

"Well hon. I wanted to bring the two of you back in and all and tell you in person that you are going to have a baby hon. Congrats your pregnant" Stephanie stated with a smile on her face

"We are pregnant?" Randy questioned and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her. Kinley was stunned she was pregnant she and Randy were having a baby

"How far into the pregnancy are we Steph?" Kinley asked while tears started to slip down her cheeks

"Thats why I wanted you to come back in so we can do a sono and find out hon" Stephaine responed "So if you two will follow me we can get started"

After the sono was done Kinley was nearing her 14th week into the pregnancy and every thing was great the baby was healthy and Kinley was cleared to go on tour with Randy and was happy to hear that Stephanie was also going on tour as Kinley and Stephaine were best of friends as well.

"Steph when is my due date can you tell by chance?" Kinley asked

"Well you wont believe this its April 8 2011 honey" Stephanie stated and smiled "Oh so the two of you know I am pregnant John and I just found out last week that we are only 8 weeks"

"Congrats sweetie I am so happy for you when are you due?" Kinley asked as she hugged her best friend

"Not till June, we can't wait and are so excited I am actually flying out tomorrow to join John on tour and taking some time off hon. I hate to do that with you now being pregnant but one of the other doctors who is very good will take over your pregnancy." Stephanie stated

"Its okay hon who is it?" Kinley asked

"Well its Dr Gaumer hon she is wonderful and very good I know you will be in good hands with her" Stephanie stated

After leaving the doctor's office Randy and Kinley headed out shopping and picked up what all they needed and Kinley noticed that when she was trying on jeans that nothing fit and she didn't want to go up to the next size and groaned to herself and slipped on her jeans that she was wearing and headed out to find Randy and told him that she needed to go shopping for maternity clothes and all that fun stuff as her jeans were getting tight.

After shopping they headed home to pack and get ready to leave on tour as their flight was at 10am they decided head out to supper to tell their familes that they were expecting a baby and due in April. Randy and Kinley along with Kinley's parents arrived at Applebee's at the same time Randy helped Kinley out and together they walked in hand and hand and now waiting with Kinley's paretns they were now waiting on Randy's parents to arrive and it wasn't long Bob and Elaine walk up and hug both Randy and Kinley. After being seated and ordering their drinks and a few starter plates both set of Parents were questioning each other to find out why a family dinner with both sets of parents.

"Okay Okay mom chill you will find out in a few" Randy stated and smiled at his wife who just nodded her head for him to say it "Okay just so you all know that Kinley and I found out this afternoon the best news in the world."

"Randy what is it hon?" Cathy asked as she looked at her daughter who was smiling and near tears

"Well Kinley found out she is in her 14th week of our pregnancy. We are pregnant guys" Randy stated and all four parents just went quiet they were in shock

"Your in your second trimester honey how are you feeling?" Elaine asked Kinley

"Good really good right now I haven't been sick so thats a plus" Kinley stated and Elaine hugged her quickly

"We are so happy for the two of you congrats" Bob stated and hugged his son

"I am so happy finally a grand baby" Cathy said and hugged Kinely

"Dad are you going to say anything?" Kinley questioned her dad

"I'm shocked honey but happy for the two of you congrats Randy and Kinley" David stated and hugged Kinley after she hugged her mom

Randy and Kinely are excited that they are having a baby and can't wait to hold the baby in their arms. John and Stephanie are excited as well...Keep in tune for what goes on next...


	2. Chapter 2

It was training time and Randy was standing by the ring waitng on his best friend John Cena to hurry it up and all. They only had 3 hours before the show was to start and Randy still wanted to have some alone time with his wife who was sitting on the wall with her arms wrapped around her husbands chest and resting her head on the back of Randy's who was smiling away.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked his wife who turned him around so they could face each other

"I'm fine just a little worn down honey but okay" Kinley answered "What is taking John so long?"

"I have no clue sweeite but its starting to annoy me thats for sure" Randy responded as he put his arms around his wife's waist that was no longer present as she was pregnant with their first child and showing nicely for 4 months "I know if he doesn't hurry up I will take you right here on the canvas"

"Oh really now?" Kinley laughed

"You know it baby" Randy told her

Randy and Kinley were still talking when John came walking down to the ring with his phone glued to his ear and all and just glared at the waiting couple. John wasn't in the best of moods considering his wife wasn't able to join him on this tour and wasn't happy to see Kinley or Randy at that moment either.

"Man took ya long enough" Randy stated

"Dont start on me Orton" John stated and looked at him with a death glare

"Okay whats wrong with you?" Kinley asked

"I miss Steph she isn't feeling good and her doctor wouldn't clear her to travel" John stated

"John you know very well that if Steph was cleared to travel she would be here. Now the doctor had a good reason to keep her home honey you don't need her getting getting really sick hon. Its not good for her or the baby right now" Kinely told John who then nodded his head knowing that Kinley was right. "Randy honey I am going to go and lay down as your daughter is kicking me really hard honey"

"Thats fine sweetie do you want me to walk you back there?" Randy questioned

"You know what Randy I don't feel like training right now so you can head back with Kinley I need to think for a bit sorry man" John stated and sat down on the edge of the ring as the tears start to stream down his cheeks

"Hold up man. Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he had only seen John cry a few times one as his wedding and then when he found out Stephanie was pregnant

"I just miss her so much I dont' feel right being here with her being sick as she is Randy" John answered

"I can understand that why don't you go and talk to Vince man if that doesn't work Kiney hon would you be willing to head to Tampa hon and stay with Steph till John and I can get there hon?" Randy asked his wife

"Thats fine by me. John Randy is right why don't you go and talk to Vince we will come with if you want" Kinley suggested

"Are you sure talking with Vince is a good idea?" John questioned

"Yes now come on lets head to his office" Randy stated and helped Kinley from her seat and the three headed up the ramp to find Vince but didn't get far when they saw Vince walking towards them with a smile on his face "hey Vince just the man we were trying to find"

"Really. I just wanted to come and find John I could tell from watching the two of you talk that something was wrong." Vince said

"I don't know how to say this Vince but I don't belong here. I need to get home to Stephanie who is pretty sick I have to be there its taking a toll on her body and we can't have that with her being pregnant" John started as the tears were still rolling down his face

"I know thats why I was coming out. Stephanie called to say that she still wanted to be your PA but can't travel right now since she is sick. Why don't the three of you head out and we will see the three of you again in August when we are in Tampa." Vince stated

"Are you sure Vince. I can stay and wrestle if you need me too" Randy stated

"Randy you need to be with Steph as well as Kinley here I know you would stay but John also needs you as moral support right now and don't worry about anything we got it covered" Vince told him and then walked down the ramp to check on somethings before the show would start.

As the three picked up and headed to the airport as they were now booked on a 9pm flight to Tampa. John was now on the phone with Stephanie who was happy to hear that her husband was on the way home and also happy that Randy and Kinley were headed there as well.

After boarding the plane Kinley soon fell asleep after the plane took off Randy did as well and John drifted in and out of sleep. After landing they picked up their luggage and Randy and Kinley rented a car and followed John to their house. Stephanie was happy to see everyone and most of all happy to see her husband.

"How long are you guys here for?" Stephanie asked as she sat down next to John who pulled her into his arms and held her close

"I am home for at least three weeks and I think Randy and Kinley are here for the same ammount of time honey how are you feeling?" John asked Stephaine

"Worn out the baby is moving so much I am also not as sick as I was when you left I have a doctor appointment tomorrow honey come with me" Stephanie asked

"I'll be there what time honey?" John asked

"At 11am honey then maybe if everything goes well we can have lunch with Randy and Kinley" Stephanie stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement and looked down at Kinley who was sound asleep against him. "John honey why don't you show Randy and Kinley where they are sleeping I know its late and I want to have your arms around me soon here anyways baby I am tired"

"Alright Randy do you want me to carry Kinley since she is sleeping?" John asked

"That might be a good idea last time I woke her up to move her she about took me out" Randy stated and John laughed at his brother in law

John picked up Kinley bridal style and Steph led the way upstairs and showed Randy the beautiful guest suite that had its own bathroom and a king size bed "Here it is. If you need anything please ask"

"I can do that Stephanie thanks again for letting us stay with you guys" Randy stated as he watched John place his wife on the bed and she turned to her side and John pressed a kiss to her forehead and together he and Stephanie headed to the master suite for the night. Randy pulled out his gym shorts and headed in to take a shower and then joined Kinley in bed and curled up behind her and placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kinley and Stephanie were up before the guys and downstairs working on breakfast and talking about the babies and what names they liked and since Randy and Kinley knew they were having a daughter they had picked out Ryse Kendall Orton.

"Kinley I love that name we haven't sat down to talk names. I want to find out what we are having first. But I don't know if John wants to" Stephanie stated as she sat down at the kitchen table and placed a hand on her every growing stomach that held her and John's unborn baby

"You okay sweetie?" Kinley asked

"Just worn out. I have already been sick this morning nothing sounds good and nothing taste good as it will all come back up anyways" Stephanie told Kinley

"I can understand that I haven't been feeling good these last few weeks thankfully my meds for nausea have been keeping it under control hon" Kinley stated as she hugged Stephanie who had tears falling down her cheeks. "It will get better honey"

"I hope Kiney I hope I hate being sick I really do and it doesn't help with John being on the road all the time." Stephaine told Kinley

"I know what you mean. Even though I am lucky enough to be traveling with Randy. I would go nuts if I couldn't travel. Lets just see how your doctor's appontment goes sweetie then figure it out from there" Kinley suggested as she smiled at Randy and John as the walked into the kitchen and stood up and walked over to Randy and pulled him upstairs so John and Stephanie could talk.

"Baby why are we headed back upstairs?" Randy questioned

"Because John and Steph need to talk honey and I want my husband thats why honey" Kinley stated with a smirk on her face "But first I want to take a hot bath in that huge tub and I want you to you join me"

"Only you sweetie but sure. I will start the water" Randy stated and smiled at his wife

Meanwhile downstairs

"John I'm scared I wont be able to travel with you sweetie" Stephanie told her husband

"I know sweetie but lets see what the doctor has to say and go from there. I am yours and at home for the next three or four weeks sweetie" John stated as he pulled his wife into his arms

"Thats good to know sweetie. I have missed you" Stephanie stated as she felt the comfort of John's arms around her.

Later that morning as John and Stephannie were now sitting in the doctor's office Randy and Kinley were at the house cleaning it for them and cooking well Randy was cleaning and Kinley was cooking.

Steph was actually cleared to travel with John as long as she didn't over do it. They were also able to find out what they are having as they both wanted to know and they are now haivng a boy.


End file.
